A Home for the Heart
by RavenHawk1
Summary: Meeting the Brown family will change her life forever, and take her on a journey that she never expected. THIS IS MY 1ST STORY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Love for Andy, but some EA also. AndyOriginal EphramAmy
1. Chapter 1

"Journey"  
  
Hayden Macleod was quite on the drive to Everwood. It had been almost six years since she had been there last, and that was like an eterinty.  
  
Dr. Harold Abbott had been much like an uncle to her; he had been the life long friend of her god-father. Now, Hayden was back in Everwood to pay a visit to the Abbott family.  
  
As she drove into the city limits, Hayden smiled, Everwood was still as beautiful as she remembered. Stopping in front of Dr. Abbott's office, Hayden locked her car door, and went inside.  
  
"Can I help you?" the nurse at the desk asked. Hayden smiled, "I'd like to see Dr. Abbott if he has time." she said, speak in a strong Scotish accent. "Do you have an appointment?" "No, I'm not a patient, but if you tell him a Ms. Macleod is here, he'll see me." Hayden replied with a smile.  
  
"Just a moment." the nurse said as she headed in the direction of his office.  
  
Hayden could remember when is was Harold Abbott, Sr. who had this office, and now, just as it should be, the son had taken over the family business. She was still smiling when she heard that familiar voice call her name from behind. "Hayden, is that really you?" Harold said, not waiting for a reply as he pulled her close for a hug. "You look great."  
  
Hayden smiled, he hadn't changed. "And so do you, Harold, maybe a bit more gray, but no less handsome." she said, running her fingers through the sides of his hair.  
  
"What brings you back to Everwood after what, six years now."   
  
"I thought it was time." she said, but something didn't seem right. "What's wrong, Hayden?" Harold asked. For a moment, she was silent, turning her eyes downward from his gaze.   
  
"It's been a year now since Joe died. I came more for him then anything else, he wouldn't have liked my staying away so long." Joseph Macleod, older brother to her father, close friend to her mother, and god-father to her. He had been her world since the death of her parents when she was 8 years old, and he was gone now, leaving Hayden to be the last in a long blood line.  
  
"I still can't believe he's dead." Harold said, putting his arm around her, and leading her to his office.  
  
Hayden couldn't speak for the knot in her throat. Joe had been a father to her, more than her real father, and there were times that she believed he really was her father, she was more like him than the man who had been called father.  
  
"I want the years I lost with him back." she said softly, as a single tear escaped from her eye.  
  
"It's not fair." a bit of anger in her voice as she brushed the tear away, and took a deep breath.  
  
"So, " she said, changing the subject before she gave in to the urge to cry. "how's everyone at your house?"  
  
Harold smiled, she could always change topics so fast. "They're fine. Wait until you see the kids."   
  
Hayden listened as he talked about his two children, Bright was now 17, and Amy, 15. Six years will have made a world of difference in these two kids, and Hayden could easily remember when they were born.  
  
She had been 15 when Bright was born, and had enjoyed babysitting hiim when she could. Then Amy came along when she was 17. This one was totally different then the little boy that had come 2 years earlier. Hayden had returned to Scotland when Amy was a year old, and had been back several times since then, but this six year span had been the longest she had been away.  
  
Things had changed, and although Amy wrote her letters, Hayden still felt as if she had been gone forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
  
Hayden was 32 now, yet there were times she still felt like a teenager. There were many things she missed growing up, things that she should have done, and things that should have never happened.  
  
She could hear Harold talking, but not what he said for her thoughts had drifted to the past and the first time she had sat in this office. It had been the Sr. Dr. Abbott whao had saw her that first time she had gotten in a fight; a black eyes, a busted lip, and a fractured wrist. "I hope the other guy look worse than you do." he had said to her, smiling as he put a splint on her wrist. Hayden had said nothing.  
  
"Hayden," came a voice into her thoughts, "Are you alright?" For a long moment, Hayden said nothing, then smiling, she said, "I'm sorry. I was just remembering something your father had said to me." The memory still strong in her mind, Hayden stood to her feet. "Where are you going now?" Harold said to her. "To visit your father." Hayden said simply. Harold was taken aback for a moment, then said simply, "You're expected for dinner, Rose and the kids will be happy to see you." "I'll be there. Don't worry." Hayden replied, hugging him again, and turned to leave.  
  
The cemetry was as peaceful as it had ever been, maybe more. Hayden made her way through the tombstones stopping when she reached the one marked ABBOTT. Placing the single rose she had brought with her onto the stone, Hayden knelt beside the cold grave. Silence, almost deafening, fell around her as she bowed head. A long moment past, and softly she whispered, "I could sure use your help with this, Doc." She had always called him Doc, from the beginning, and the memory made her smile.   
  
"I know that I should be talking to Joe, but I just can't. I haven't been here since the funeral, and I know he would be upset with me for not coming back." As she spoke, a single tear ran down her cheek. "I don't know what to do, Doc, I thought I was ready, but I don't think I can do it, not now, and maybe not ever." Silence again fell between Hayden and the man that lay beneath the ground, and for just a moment, Hayden forgot everything, and blocked out the world.  
  
At first, Hayden thought it had been her own heart she heard beating, but with an unexpected surge the vision came with a jolt. She saw a little girl, had to be around 8 or 9 years old. She was pretty, and she was laughing as she rode her bike. The sight brought a smile to Hayden, but then, as the vision went on, she saw the car speeding towards the girl, but the girl didn't see the car. Trying to focus on the scene around her, Hayden knew she had to find this girl before it was to late. With another flash, the vision was gone, and Hayden jumped to her feet. Hurrying to her car, Hayden tried to remember the location she had seen the little girl, she knew she had to hurry, or the vision would become reality.   
  
Leaving the cemetry, she turned back towards town. The old train station, she remembered seeing the old train station in the vision. Hayden's heart beat quicken as she headed into town. *Please let me be there in time.* she silently prayed as the turned on to the main street. Suddenly, Hayden saw the girl, and just like the vision, she was riding a bike. Stopping in the middle of the street, Hayden came out of her car almost in a run. Suddenly, Hayden saw the car speed around the corner, and as if in slow motion, the vision replayed itself to her as she ran for the girl. The driver in the car must have saw her, and tires squalled as Hayden pushed the girl from her bike, and took the hit herself.  
  
Everything was fuzzy like she was in a tunnel. She could hear the words, but she couldn't see anyone. "I didn't see her, I couldn't stop, oh, God, is she dead?" she heard a frantic voice say. "She's not dead, Margret." this came from Harold, a voice she knew. "Just calm down, and relax." he said again. "Don't you think we should get her inside." his voice full of concern. "I don't want to move her until I know there's no damage to her spine. She just saved my daughters life, I don't want to take the chance of paralazing her as a thank you. What's her name?" Hayden didn't know this voice, it was different, not from around here. *His daughter.*   
  
with that thought, she heard him calling her name. "Hayden." he said, as if trying to wake her from sleep. "Hayden, can you hear me?" again he called to her, but the only sound she could make seemed to be a moan. The pain rippled through her as she opened her eyes to see the face of the man bending over her.   
  
"Can you tell me where it hurts?" he asked. "For God's sake." Harold said, "Don't you think it hurts pretty much all over." His words made her smile, same old Harold. "It was a fair question to ask, don't you think." she said, laying a hand on his. Turning to look at the other man again, she said, "Mostly my leg." Looking from one man to the other, Hayden could tell there was tension between these two men. "Is the girl alright?" she asked, concern apperent in her voice. "She's fine, thanks to you." the man said softly. "Let's get you inside and see about that leg." As he bent to lift her into his arms, he said, "Do you have objections to me taking her to my office, Dr. Abbott?" "Oh, for the love of God." she heard Harold say, as she was carried into another clinic with a sign that read, Dr. Brown's Family Practice. "I heard there was a new doctor in town." Hayden said as he carried her into an exam room.   
  
"That'd be me. Dr. Andy Brown, at your service." he said with a smile, then "and in your debt. Thank you for what you did for Delia, if you hadn't been there..." he stopped there, turning away from her. Hayden just looked at him. "No, problem." she said, "I've been hit before, and she's terribly pretty to get hit by a car, don't you think." It had been said to lighten the situation, and the desired effect was accomplished, and Hayden smiled as Dr. Andy Brown turned back to face her. "Yeah, I think so. Now, lets see about this leg." he said, began to cut her pants away from her body. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
  
"Now, I want to see you in a week." Andy Brown said as he turned to wash his hands. "You know, you're very lucky to only have that laceration."  
  
"Yeah, lucky." Hayden said as she sat up on the table. "Here, let me help." he said, stepping forward o help her stand. "I don't want you to fall, and mess up my handy work." Andy smiled as she took hold of his hand for support, as surge ran through her at his touch, but Hayden said nothing, and eased to her feet.  
  
"I want you to stay off that leg as much as possible. It'll heal faster."   
  
"Yes, sir, Dr. Brown."  
  
"Andy, please. After all, you saved my daughter's life."   
  
Hayden smiled, this man was unlike any she had ever met, and the emotions that ran through her at the touch of their hands, left her with many questions.  
  
"It was nothing." Hayden said, still smiling.   
  
"You just don't know how much it was." Andy replied, never taking his eyes from her's. "I just don't understand how you did it." the amazement apparent in his tone.  
  
"I saw it in a vision." Hayden said plainly, telling the true. Andy looked at her for a long moment, then smile. "A visioin. I like that." his words were full of humor, and Hayden smiled back at him.  
  
As they walked from the exam room, Delia was sitting in the waiting room with Edna. Delia said not a word, but smiled brightly at Hayden, and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I decided that she sould come to dinner tonight, daddy." Delia said, looking up at Andy who didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'd love to, Delia, but I can't tonight." Hayden said, looking down at the little girl who had entered her life so suddenly. Delia looked disappointed, but she said nothing.   
  
"Hey," Hayden said softly, sitting down in the nearest chair. "I already promised Dr. Abbott I'd come to dinner at his house. I haven't seen his family in six years, don't you think I should keep that promise." "I guess so." Delia said to her. "What if I promise you tomorrow? The whole day if you want it, to do what ever you want." Hayden said, smiling as Delia's face lite up. "That is," she began as she looked towards Andy, "If it's okay with your father. I wouldn't want to do anything to mess up his handy work." she smiled, turning his own words back at him. "Well, Daddy?" Delia said, a pleady look on her face.   
  
Andy paused for a moment, Hayden was a stranger to his family, but something drew him towards her, and besides, how could he say no to his only daughter.  
  
"Sure, it's fine with me, but it has to be something light. She needs to keep off that leg as much as possible, Delia." he finially said.  
  
"Don't worry, Daddy, I'll make sure she does." Delia's smile was contagious, and everyone else smiled too.  
  
"Let me help you to your car, I had Edna park it out front." Andy said, as he once again helped her to her feet.  
  
"Thank you." she said to him, then turn her attention to Delia once again. After getting a small piece of paper from Edna, Hayden wrote her name, and number on it. "This is my number, you call me in the morning, not before 8 please, and we will work out what we'll do." "Ok." Delia answered.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Andy said when they were outside. "Aye, I did." Hayden replied her accent strong. A silence feel between them, but their eyes never moved from one another. "I will see you tomorrow, Dr. Brown, and thank you again." and with that, Hayden got into her car and drove away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
  
Hayden awoke before the sunrise. The evening she had spent at the Abbott's had been one of memories, of fun, and tears. Both Bright and Amy were so grown up, that seeing them now made her feel a little old. The years had made a gap for her here, but they seemed to fade as the night wore on, and Everwood began to feel like home again.  
  
Now, Hayden sat on the balcony of the two story cabin Joe had left her, nestled just outside of town in the edge of the mountains. The view from her balcony was breathtaking, and it reminded her of home. Scotland had been her home for many years. She had spent her first 10 years in Scotland, the highlands, mountains surrounded her home there. Hayden had come to America to live with Joe after her parents had died, bouncing between New York City and here in Everwood.   
  
Born in New York, Hayden was both a citizenof the US and Scotland. Life had taken many wild turns for her, but this was far her favorite, life would never had been the same if it hadn't been for Everwood.  
  
Hayden watched the sun rise over the mountains, and sent up a silent prayer of thanks to God for yet another peaceful, and beautiful day. Finishing off her coffee, she slowly rose to make her way to the kitchen, her leg sore this morning, and a bruise unlike any she had had lately. Delia would be calling soon, so Hayden knew she needed to have a plan for the day. Heading for the shower, she smiled, this young girl would some how change things for her, she could feel it, but she didn't mind, it was time for a change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Delia was up and dress when Ephram walked into the kitchen. "Where are you going so early?" he asked as he poured them a glass of orange juice. "Thanks, Ephram." Delia said as she took the glass. "I'm not sure what we'll do today, I have to call Hayden in a little bit and see." A smile came from her as she spoke the words. "You want to come, Ephram, I'm sure she won't mind."  
  
"And babysit, no thanks." Ephram said, smiling at his little sister.   
  
"You two are up early." Andy said as he joined his children. "I invited Ephram to go with me and Hayden, but he's making fun of me." Delia said. "Did you clear it with Hayden first?" Andy asked. "Why should she clear it with some little girl, Dad?" Ephram had no idea that Hayden wasn't a little girl, he hadn't made the connection between the accident yesterday, and today's visit with the woman who had saved his sisters life.  
  
Andy laughed, "I think you should go with them today, it might do you some good to get out of the house." "Dad." Ephram protested. "Don't 'Dad' me. You're going." Having said that, Andy poured himself a cup of coffee. "Delia, have you called her yet?" A smile stretched across her face, she had been waiting for this all morning. "Great, I call her now. Oh, and I'll be sure to ask about Ephram."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hayden walked into Dr. Brown's office less than an hour later. Sitting patiently in the waiting area, Delia smiled when she came in. "I was getting worried." she said as she stood to her feet.  
  
"I'm a bit slow this morning." Hayden said as she smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, this is my brother, Ephram. He's mad cause daddy said he had to go with us today."  
  
"Hi, Ephram, I'm Hayden."   
  
"You're Hayden." the words were out as the look of surprise crept across his face.   
  
The sound of laughter came from behind her, as Andy stood in the doorway of his office.  
  
Hayden turned to look at him, and smiled. "Good morning, Dr. Brown." she said, "I take it your son didn't know I wasn't Delia's age."   
  
"You would be right." he said as he motioned her to come inside. "I want to see you for a minute before you run away with my children."  
  
"Why didn' you tell me, Delia." Ephram said as Hayden disappeared into his father's office.  
  
"You didn't ask." Delia said with a smile, and sat back down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How's the leg this morning?" Andy asked as he motioned for her to sit down. "Sore." was all Hayden said. "You mind if I take a look at it?" "No, not at all." Hayden replied as raised her skirt to reveal the bruise that now covered most of her thigh. "Lovely, isn't it." she said as he bend down beside her. Hayden flinched as he touched her leg. "Sorry." he said, looking up into her eyes, Andy found himself concerned for this new woman who had walked into his lif, maybe more than he should.  
  
"So," he began as he ran his hand over her leg. "What do you have planned for the day, something light, I hope." Hayden was silent, his touch sent a chill through her. "Well, " she finally spoke, "I thought I'd take Delia back to my house, and see what she had in mind, and now, with Ephram, who knows." her words were soft, almost a whipser, she noticed, and so did Andy.  
  
The room fell silent, neither one of them spoke a word, nor did they move. Andy's hand rested gently against the dark bruise on Hayden's thigh, and his thoughts ran in all directions. After what felt like an eternity, Andy stood to his feet, saying, "I don't what you to do anything to strain that leg. That's a bad bruise, and I know it hurts more than you're telling me."  
  
Hayden smiled, it was good to know that he had felt the surge that had ran through her at his touch. "I think I can handle that, if your children can."   
  
"Well, Ephram will be easier to deal with than Delia, she's so full of energy, I wish I had half as much of it as she does." Hayden listened as he talked about his kids, she could tell he was a father who truly loved his children, and then there was that little twing of regret that he had let so many years past without truly being there for his kids. She knew this to be true just as if he had spoken the words to her himself.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they will both have a good time." Hayden said. "I better get going with them, I don't think Delia wants to spend the day here in your office. What time would you like them home?"  
  
Andy smiled as he walked towards the office door with her, "I'll close up around 5, so any time after that will be fine, dinner's not usually until 6 anyway."  
  
"Ok, then I will see you then." she said as they joined the kids again in the waiting room.   
  
"Behave." Andy said to Delia as she hugged him, the he turned to Ephram, "That goes for you too, Ephram." "Whatever." Ephram said, shaking his head. "You guys have a good time." Andy called as they headed out the door. "Don't worry about them, they'll BOTH have a good time, I promise." Hayden said firmly. "Don't let him mouth off to you, Hayden, disrespect to me is one thing."  
  
"Don't worry." Hayden said again in a tone meant to ease his mind, and somehow, it did. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4  
  
Arriving at the Brown house with the kids around 3:00 that afternoon, Hayden sat in the livingroom and listened as Ephram played the piano for her. Thinking back at how much fun the three of them had had today, Hayden smiled.   
  
"That was beautiful, Ephram." she said with a smile when he finished. "Playing like that can take you a lot of places."  
  
"You really think so?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do. You have the music in your heart, not just your head. The music comes through your whole body, not just your hands."  
  
Hayden made it sound like magic, only Julia, his mother, had made him feel this good about his music.  
  
"Thanks, Hayden." Ephram said, after a long moment.  
  
"You're welcome." she said in return, knowing his thoughts.   
  
"I think we should surprise daddy with dinner." Delia said, breaking the moment. Hayden smiled, "I think that is a great idea, Delia, what do you think, Ephram?" Ephram slowly smiled, "I think it sounds like fun." And with that, the three of them went to the kitchen to decide what to fix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Andy flipped through his keys to find the correct one, he was surprised to find the front door of the house unlocked. Slowly he opened the door, expecting to see his kids, but he heard nothing. There were no lights on in the living room to indicate someone was home, and he placed his coat and bag on the table in the hallway. "Hello?" he called out, knowing if Ephram or Delia were there they would answer, but nothing.  
  
As he walked through the living room, he could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Walking slowly towards the entrance to the kitchen he was surprised as he opened the door and found his children were home. "Surprise!" Delia called as he walked in. "What's this?" he asked, smiling at such a surprise. "We made dinner, daddy." Delia said. "I can see that you did, Delia." The surprise was still in his gaze as he looked to Hayden who stood by the stove. "It was all Delia's idea, we just helped."  
  
she said, smiling at him. "I hope you like what we fixed. Delia made the salad, and Ephram made appitizers. Try one, they're good." Hayden motioned for Ephram to give his father one. "Umm. This is wonderful." Andy said, and Ephram smiled. "I can't wait to taste the salad." "I made the dressing all by myself, too." Delia said. "Ok, go and wash up, then set the table, you two." Hayden said, and the two of the hurried off to do as they were told.   
  
"I can't believe this, everything smells so good." Andy said, walking towards her. "You didn't have to do this."   
  
"I know, but Delia wanted to, and well, we all had a good time doing it." Hayden said, holding out a spoon for him to sample. "Here, taste this and tell me if you think it needs anything."  
  
"Oh, that's delicious." Andy said, making Hayden smile.  
  
"Good, now you go and wash up for dinner." she said.   
  
"Yes, ma'am." he said, and turned to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thanks for the few reviews I have gotten. I love the show, and hope that all who have read this like it. More to come soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
  
Hayden stood at the sink, running water for the dishes. "Here, let me do that." Andy said as he came into the room with some of the things from the table.  
  
"I will do them, thank you." Hayden said, smiling as he placed the plates on the sink.  
  
"You cooked, I should clean."  
  
"No, you worked all day, and I had help cooking."  
  
Andy smiled, he could see that he wasn't going to win this arguement. "Well, I see I'm not going to win, so atleast let me do something, after all, you had both of my children all day."  
  
" 'Tis true, m'laird, you'll not be winning." Hayden said, letting her accent fall into and old gaelic tone, rich and full. "I'll wash, you can dry." she finished, smiling.   
  
"This is the last of them." Ephram said as he and Delia carried the last of the dished into the kitchen.   
  
"Good. Now, Delia you go and work on that thing we started, and you Ephram, I want to hear you working of that piece." Andy listened and watch with amazement as his children did as this woman said. It was as if she had been apart of their lives for more than just a day.  
  
"I'll be done washing before you start drying if you just stand there daydreaming." Hayden had watched him as he stood silently lost in his thoughts, and she caught herself thinking how nice looking he was. Hayden smiled as Andy jumped at her words.  
  
"Oh, sorry." he said as he turned to get the first of the dishes. Silence feel between them as each continued to do their own jobs.  
  
Softly, the sounds of music began to drift into the kitchen. "I haven't heard him play that before." Andy said, as the music drew his attention.  
  
A soft smile drifted across her face as she spoke her words. "I gave it to him. It's my favorite piece, and he saw it at the house, and said he had always wanted to learn to play it, so, I gave it to him. He does good with the first of it, but he doubts himself after a little and that causes him to mess up, which makes him mad."  
  
"You talk like you know him so well." Andy said as he looked at her. "You have known my son one day, and I feel you know him better than I do."  
  
"Oh, not really, he just reminds me of myself at his age. No mother, and the feeling of the whole world on your shoulders. He's a good kid, and I know how much music can do for your soul. It puts things into perspective, and, well, harmony if I should dare to say." She smiled at the pun she had made, and Andy laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN:  
  
sorry so short, had to stop here to work out some details. Please, keep reading. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
  
The sounds of music filled the kitchen as Andy put the last of the dishes away. "I wish he would talk to me sometimes. I know I haven't been the best father in the world, but I'm trying." The words were out of his mouth before he thought, and slightly embarrassed, Andy turned to face her. "I'm sorry, you didn't need to hear that." He said. Hayden stood as the stove; she had put on water for some tea, and was waiting on it to boil. "It's okay, Andy." She said, turning to face him. "Maybe it would help if you talked about it." "What's there to talk about? Delia loves me, and Ephram thinks I am the lowest form of life." Andy said bluntly. Hayden smiled and shook her head. "You get a couple of cups, and we'll talk over tea." She said, and left the room. Andy watched her as she left, and smiled. *I don't know what it is about you, Hayden Macleod, but it's effecting me too.* His words were soft, and spoke to himself.  
  
A moment later, as Andy sat two cups and saucers on the table, Hayden walked back into the room carrying a small jar with her. "Now, I hope you like this, it's my own recipe." Gathering a spoon, and the teakettle, Hayden sat down at the table with Andy. Andy watched as Hayden fixed them both a cup a tea, and couldn't help but smile at her when she handed it to him.  
  
"Now, be honest, and tell me what you think."  
  
Andy took a sip of the tea, and much to his surprise, it was very good, and unlike anything he had ever tasted before. "Umm, this is wonderful." He said to her. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it." Hayden said smiling almost shyly at him. "Now, why don't you tell me all about it." And he did.  
  
"I CAN"T DO IT!!!" came an angry voice from the other room, making Hayden jump as if she'd been shot. Andy stood to his feet, and started into the living room. "Wait." Hayden said as she grabbed hold of his arm. "Let me." Her words were soft, and Andy motioned for her to go ahead.  
  
"What kind of way is that to act?" she said as she walked towards him. Ephram turned to look at her. "I hate it. Every time I try to play this part, I can't do it." He was discussed with himself, and it slowed. "For off, " Hayden began as she sat down on the piano bench with him, "you try too hard. Music is like breathing. For you it is just part of living." As Hayden talked she watched him intently. "First off, don't try so hard to make the music, but let the music make itself. Close your eyes, Ephram, and listen to the music." As he closed his eyes, she began to play the piece of music that Ephram was learning. "Let it run through you, like the blood that races through your veins. Let it fill your whole body, as when you just let go of the 'I can't', then the music will fill your soul."  
  
When Hayden fell silent, Ephram opened his eyes to find her with her eyes closed, and just as she said, he could tell that the music filled her whole body. When she finished the piece, she opened her eyes and looked at him. For a long moment, they said nothing. "You play beautifully." He said, almost in ahh. "No, I just let the music play. Now, you try. Close your eyes, and let the music flow through you, let it come on it's own, don't fight it, I know that you know the first of this now, so just relax, and when you come the that part you're having all that trouble with, I bet you'll play it."  
  
Almost doubting, Ephram closed his eyes. As if a spring wind was blowing, Hayden spoke softly to him, her words rich with emotion, and then the music came, as if someone else were playing, Ephram played to whole piece without any problems.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews, please keep reading and reviewing. More to come. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
  
Andy stood silently in the doorway to the kitchen. Seeing this woman reach his son made him feel many things; happy, sad, and even a little anger. He could never get Ephram to listen to him without making him angry in some way.   
  
He listened as Hayden had played. The music seemed much more that notes on paper, it seemed to come from inside her somewhere, and it had called out to Ephram, but it also called to him.  
  
Andy watched in amazement as she got Ephram to play the piece he had convinced himself he could play.  
  
"See, I said you could do it." Hayden said as Ephram finished playing. A smile crept across his face, and it was evident that Ephram was proud of himself for this accomplishment, and so was Andy.   
  
"It's getting late." Andy called from the doorway, drawing their attention. "You've got school tomorrow." "Sure." Ephram said, getting up from the piano. "Good night, Hayden, and umm, thanks." He said, turning to go upstairs. "Night, dad." He called. "Good night, Ephram, and tell your sister I'll be up in a minute." Andy called after him.  
  
For a moment, Andy just stood there. Hayden said nothing; she knew his thoughts were racing.  
  
"I have to put Delia to bed, but I'd like you to stay." He said.  
  
Hayden smiled as she rose from the bench. "I'll warm the tea again. Tell Delia I said good night, and that we'll finish that project later." She said as she walked past him into the kitchen.  
  
Several moments later, Andy came back down stairs, to find Hayden sitting on the couch waiting for him, a hot cup of tea in her hand.  
  
"Sorry it took so long." He called as he sat down on the end of the couch.  
  
"'Tis alright." She said, pouring him a fresh cup of tea. Hayden watched him, she knew his thoughts were racing; she could feel the tension that had edged it's way in. "Now," she began as she looked at him, "go ahead and finish telling me what's up with you and Ephram."  
  
For just a moment, Andy stared silently into his cup. Lifting his eyes, Andy looked directly into hers. Hayden held his gaze, looking deep into his eyes, she could see the pain that was there, could almost feel it. Blinking back the unshed tears she felt rise within her own eyes, Hayden lowered her gaze from his.  
  
"Ever since Julia died," Andy began, "Ephram makes a point to burn any bridge I try to build to him. I know I haven't always been there. I used to always put my patients first, just like I didn't have a family. I'm sorry for that, and I'm sorry Julia died, and I'm sorry for all the things I never did for him." "These things don't make you a bad father, Andy, they make you human." "Tell that to my 15 year old son."  
  
"He's still hurting from loosing his mom. Give it some time, he'll come around."  
  
"I wish I could be that sure, it would make things a lot easier to handle."  
  
"Maybe you try too hard, Andy, did you ever think of that?" Hayden paused for a moment, as if lost in the past. "At least you try." She said softly, thinking back to her own childhood, if you could call it that. "I just want to make up for all the times I lied to him." Andy's words were full of emotions, full of deep regret of the things that could have been.  
  
"Well," she said, looking again into his eyes, "I think you should just act like it doesn't bother you, trust me, Andy, things will work out. You're not a bad father, I can tell that much from just being here. Ephram's hurt, he feels like he needs to blame someone, and you just seem to be the catch all, so to speak. First his mom dies, then you move him her to the middle of nowhere. He's 15, what did you expect?"  
  
Andy listened to her words, and somehow she made him feel better about it. "You really think so?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I really think so. I understand what he's going thru; I've been there. I was younger than Delia when my mother died, and it was almost 3 years after that that my father's plane crashed. I had a hard time with that. But Ephram has you, and he'll see that, and he'll understand things better one day."  
  
"I hope you're right." Andy said, drinking the last of his tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews, please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
More to come. 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: FOR ALL PREVIOUS AND ALL FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF EVERWOODS CHARACTERS, ONLY THE CHARACTER OF HAYDEN MACLEOD.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"It's getting late, I guess I better get going." Hayden said as she gathered the cups and the tea pot. "Here, I'll take care of that." Andy said reaching to take them from her, and he stopped as their hands touched.   
  
Hayden felt her pulse quicken at his touch, and for just a moment, they stood there.  
  
Taking the cups, Andy too had felt the surge that past between them. Trying to think of something to say, he smiled "Do you think you could help Ephram more with the piano? He doesn't have a teacher any more, and I believe you could help him a lot. With what I saw you do tonight, I know you could help him."   
  
Hayden thought for a moment, it had been a long time since she had tried to teach anyone. "I'd be honored." She said, smiling. She liked Ephram, she saw a lot of herself in him. "When do you want me to start?"  
  
"When can you?"   
  
"I have nothing else to do, so whenever Ephram wants to start."  
  
"Tomorrow?" he said, the words out of his mouth before he thought.  
  
Hayden smiled, "Tomorrow is fine, but I have one request."  
  
"And that is?" Andy said.  
  
"I want to teach him at my house."  
  
Andy was silent, he had wanted her to come here, but how could he say no after asking for her help. "Alright." He said after a long moment, "So, we should work out payment."   
  
"We'll worry about that later." Hayden was glad he had agreed to her terms, it would be less of a distraction for her there.  
  
"Wait, I don't have anyone to watch Delia? If Ephram comes to your place after school, then where will she go?"  
  
Andy had not thought about that, and with Nina out of town, he had no other place to send her.  
  
"I'll take her. She'll be fine out there with us, then you can pick them both up when you get off work." Hayden said, Delia was no trouble, and she liked her.  
  
"Are you sure about this? They can be a hand full sometimes." Andy said.  
  
"I'm sure. Don't worry about them. I can handle it."  
  
"Okay, then tomorrow they are all yours." The smile that came across his face made her smile.   
  
"Okay." She said as he sat the cups down on the coffee table, and walked her to her car.  
  
"If anything comes up, I will call and let you know." He said as her opened her car door for her.  
  
Hayden smiled as she pulled a pen from her purse. "If you're going to call me, " she said, taking his hand in hers, writing her phone number on the palm of his hand, "you'll need this."   
  
"Yeah, I guess that would help." He almost laughed. "Well, goodnight, Hayden."  
  
"Good night." She said. Andy stood there as she drove away. Turning to go back into the house, he laughed, this was going to be interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
AN: Sorry so short. Thanks for the reviews, please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
More to come. 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: FOR ALL PREVIOUS AND ALL FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, I DO NOT OWN ANY   
  
OF EVERWOODS CHARACTERS, ONLY THE CHARACTER OF HAYDEN MACLEOD.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Two weeks had past since Ephram and Delia had been going to Hayden's after school.   
  
Everyday, Ephram would practice on one thing or the other that Hayden had planned out for him.  
  
Sometimes her methods were strange, but they always got the result she wanted.  
  
While he practiced, Hayden and Delia would do usually homework first, and then Hayden always   
  
had something planned out for them to do. Sometimes they would make things, or draw, paint or   
  
ever color. Delia always looked forward to going because she never knew what she would do   
  
next.  
  
Every night, Andy would come and pick them up usually around six. He came in and Delia would   
  
show him what she had done that day, and sometimes, he would catch Ephram playing, and   
  
would listen.   
  
Now it was Friday, and Hayden had asked Andy to stay for dinner when he came to pick the kids   
  
up, and he had agreed. As Ephram played, Delia helped her make dinner. "Hayden, can I ask   
  
you something?" Delia said as she mixed the ingredients of a cake Hayden had measured for her   
  
together. "Sure, Delia, what is it?" Hayden asked, as she turned to stir the pasta for the lasagna   
  
they were making. "Do you like my dad?" For a moment, Hayden was stunned. It had been a   
  
question she hadn't expected, but should have known it was coming. "Sure I like you Dad, we've   
  
become friends." Hayden said, hoping that would take care of things, but she was wrong.  
  
"Oh, is that all." Delia said, disappointment in a tone. "I thought maybe you liked him as a boy   
  
friend. You guys seem to like to talk a lot, and I just kind of liked the idea."   
  
Hayden had to smile, Delia looked so down hearted over it. "Come on now, Delia, I've only   
  
known your dad for two weeks, and the only time we talk is when he comes by to pick you guys   
  
up." Even as she spoke the words, Hayden thought about the way she felt when Andy touched   
  
her. Even when he had just been the doctor looking at her leg, she had felt something from this   
  
man, something she had not ventured into in a long time.  
  
"Well," Delia said, stopping what she was doing to look at Hayden, "maybe you should think about   
  
it." She smiled. "Delia." Hayden said, then they both laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ephram asked as he came into the kitchen. "Nothing." They both said   
  
together, which caused more laughter.   
  
Ephram just stood there. I'm finished with that, can I help in here?" he asked. Hayden smiled at   
  
him. "You can go to the cellar and get a bottle of wine for me." She said. "Sure, I can do that."   
  
He said. "Good." She said as she opened the door that went to the cellar. "Now, first off, be   
  
careful, it's dusty down there. Second, make sure you get a red wine, and you can pick the year."   
  
She smiled, trusting him to choose. "I don't know anything about wine." He said. "That's okay, I   
  
trust you. The red are of the right side of the wall, just pick the one you think sounds the best."   
  
"Ok." He said, and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
(Dr. Brown's office)  
  
"Doc?" Edna called as she entered Andy's office. "Yes, Edna, what is it?" Andy asked as he   
  
looked up from the papers on his desk.  
  
"It's getting late, and I'm shoving off. Don't you have a dinner to get to?"   
  
Looking at his watch, Andy hadn't realized it was so late. "Shoot! I was supposed to be there a   
  
half hour ago." He said getting to his feet.  
  
"Slow down, it won't matter how late you are if you get in too big of a hurry and have a wreck."   
  
Edna spoke to him as if he was her own son. "Call, tell them you're running late, but you're on   
  
your way. Oh, never mind, you go on, I'll call." And with those words, Andy kissed Edna on the   
  
check, "Thanks." He said, and then he was gone, leaving Edna shaking her head as she picked   
  
up the phone to call Hayden.  
  
"How's this one?" Ephram called as he reached the top of the cellar stairs. The bottle was dusty,   
  
and Hayden rubbed the dishtowel she had thrown over her shoulder across the label. Reading it,   
  
Hayden smiled, "You, sir, have excellent taste. A 1945 Chateau Margaux, a very old French   
  
wine, and expensive. It's perfect." Ephram smiled back at her, "Really, I did good? You said it   
  
was expensive, how much we talking about?" he had to ask. "Well," she started as she wiped to   
  
bottle clean and placed it into the refrigerator to chill. "If you were to go out and buy this, that is if   
  
you could find it, it would cost oh, around five thousand dollars." Ephram's eyes widen. "Are you   
  
serious?" Hayden smiled, "Yes, very serious. Now, go and wash up, and you can set the table   
  
for me, your dad will be her soon."  
  
The table was set, and the wine chilled, but Andy wasn't here. Hayden was getting a little   
  
worried. She had planned it where Ephram could play his latest piece for Andy before dinner was   
  
ready, but now that would be impossible. "Where's dad?" Delia asked as she helped Hayden   
  
with the salad bowls. "Ephram, why don't you call and see what's keeping him." "Sure." He said   
  
as he walked towards the phone, jumping as it rang. "You want me to answer it?' "Please."   
  
Hayden nodded. After a few moments, Ephram hung up the receiver. "That was Edna, Dad's on   
  
his way, he left about 5 minutes ago." "Good, that's will make him getting her just in time."   
  
Hayden smiled, turning to turn off the oven.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." Andy said as he stepped into the door Hayden held open for him. "It's okay,   
  
we were getting worried." "I got caught in some paper work, I didn't realize the time. Is dinner   
  
cold?" "No, you're just in time." She smiled, "Go wash."  
  
Joining them at the table, Andy was surprised to see a full course meal, and a bottle of wine.  
  
"Wow, this looks great." He said. "You may do the honors." Hayden said handing him the bottle   
  
of wine Ephram had chosen from the cellar. "Very nice, but expensive, how did you get hold of   
  
this?" he asked, looking at the label then to Hayden. She smiled, "Ephram chose the wine, and if   
  
you must know, it came from the cellar." "You didn't help him with this?" "No, I sent him to the   
  
cellar, told him red, and said choose. I was very impressed myself." "You have a wine cellar   
  
here?' "That's pretty obvious since I don't think you can buy that particular bottle of wine here in   
  
Everwood, or even Denver for that matter." "I'd like to look at this cellar sometime." Andy smiled   
  
pouring the wine into the glasses that had been put on the table, pausing as he finished with   
  
Hayden's glass. "Go ahead, give them both some wine." Hayden said, reaching for the glasses   
  
that had been set for Ephram and Delia. "A little with dinner will not hurt either of them, and   
  
besides, it's good for them." Andy looked as Hayden for a long moment, then smiled, "Okay, but   
  
just a little."  
  
After dinner Hayden had Ephram play for Andy, who enjoyed hearing it. "Ok, now you can go   
  
and watch that movie." She said, and both Delia and Ephram smiled, and left the room.  
  
"And as for you, I'll show you that cellar." Hayden smiled as she got to her feet and led Andy to   
  
the wine cellar.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
AN: sorry it has been so long since I updated, but I had a block, but now it back on track, and I   
  
am already working on the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, and keep sending them. 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: FOR ALL PREVIOUS AND ALL FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF EVERWOODS CHARACTERS, ONLY THE CHARACTER OF HAYDEN MACLEOD.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Ephram?" Delia said almost in a whisper. "What is it Delia?" came his reply. "I really like Hayden, do you?" Ephram had expected a question about the movie they were watching, so the surprise was evident in his tone as he answered her. "Of course I like her, why?'  
  
"Well," she began looking at her brother, "Do you think dad likes her?" "I'm sure he does or he wouldn't let us come here." "No, I mean REALLY like her." Again Delia had surprised Ephram and he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I never really thought about it like that. Why is this so important to you?"   
  
Delia was silent for a long moment, she had never really wanted her dad to find someone else besides her mom, but Hayden was different, almost like a missing piece to a puzzle. "I think dad should take her out." "You mean like date her, come on Delia, what brought this on?" "I don't know, I just think he should." A moment past, and Delia looked at Ephram again, a smile on her face. "Will you help me hook them up, Ephram?"   
  
Ephram sat silent, stunned again. He didn't like the idea of his dad dating, no at all, but then another part of him liked the idea of hooking his dad and Hayden up, but he didn't really know what to do or say to his little sister. "I don't know Delia, let me think on it a little while." "Well, don't take too long, or I'll just do it myself." She said, and then they were both silent as turned back to the movie.  
  
"Wow. I don't think I have ever seen such a collection of wine." Andy stood in the middle of the cellar looking around at the shelves against the walls. "I'm glad you like it. Joe had a passion for wine collecting." Hayden's words were soft as she spoke. "I can see he did." Andy replied turning to face her. Hayden stood silent then turned away from him as the tears welled up in her eyes causing a regretful sigh to escape from her lips. "Joe was your father?" Andy asked taking a step towards her. "God-father actually, but the only father I ever really had. We used to collect wine together. I still love it. He was the one who brought me here to Everwood. He taught me to enjoy life, and to never settle for less. He taught me to be strong, and told me I could handle anything the world dished out to me. He..." Hayden stopped, her words sticking in her throat as the tears she tried to choke down escaped.   
  
Andy said nothing as her listened to her. He could almost feel the emotions that ran through her as she spoke of this man. Andy felt the need to comfort her as she fought back the tears. "It sounds like he was a great man." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "He was." She said, letting go of her tears, Hayden turned to Andy for comfort, and he wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him.   
  
Andy held her tight until the tears were gone. Neither one of them spoke until Hayden broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I don't usually get so..." "Emotional." Andy finished for her as she pulled away from him. Hayden smiled, she felt as if she had known this man forever, "Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Anytime you need a shoulder, I have two of them." Andy smiled as he spoke the words.   
  
AN: Sorry it's so short, but I've been crazy busy lately. More to come soon. Keep sending the reviews. Thanks Pixie for the idea. 


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: FOR ALL PREVIOUS AND ALL FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF EVERWOODS CHARACTERS, ONLY THE CHARACTER OF HAYDEN MACLEOD.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Ephram! Ephram, wait up." Amy called as she ran down the hall after him.  
  
"Hey." He said as he turned to face her. "What's up?" "I thought we could walk home together." She said smiling. "Sure. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway." He said, smiling back at her. "What about?" "Wait until we get out of here first." "Okay." She said, curious about what was on his mind.  
  
They walked in silence until they were well away from the high school. Stopping at the park, Ephram turned to Amy with an almost worried look on his face. "Ephram, is something wrong, I don't like that look." She said, sitting down with him on a bench. "Well," he began, not knowing what to say first. "Tell me about Hayden." "Hayden?" she said a curious look, "Ephram, way do you want to know about Hayden?" "I just do, ok, now tell me." He said, a slight hint of defensiveness in his tone. "Don't get testy with me, Ephram Brown, I just wanted to know why." Ephram lowered his gaze from Amy, "I'm sorry, I promised Delia, and I just have my doubts about it, that's all, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." "You promised Delia you'd ask about Hayden when the two of you have been spending quite a bit of time with her. There's something you're not telling me, Ephram, and I want to know what it is." Amy looked at him with what she hoped was a look of determination. Raising his gaze to meet Amy's, Ephram was silent for a long moment. "Delia thinks Dad should ask Hayden out, she says she wants to hook them up. I don't know."  
  
A smile stretched across Amy's face as her excitement became evident. "I think that's a great idea. Oh, Ephram, this is going to be so much fun, I'll help you, I've know Hayden all my life, she's great, and I think she'd be good for your dad." Ephram couldn't help but smile at Amy's excitement, and maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, what did they have to loose. "Okay, what do we do first?"  
  
AN: sorry it's been so long, but it's been crazy around here. I know this is short, but I have to work out the details on what to do next. Thanks for the good reviews, and keep them coming. 


End file.
